gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeta Torres
Elizabeta Torres (born 1977) is a thirty-one year old successful small-time drug dealer in Bohan, introduced to Niko Bellic by Mallorie Bardas. She first sends Niko Bellic to protect Patrick McReary during a drug deal in Luck of the Irish. The deal goes bad therefore resulting in Niko killing the attackers with a sniper rifle. She is later seen at a house party dancing with Carmen Ortiz and sends Niko Bellic with Playboy X and Johnny Klebitz to do a heroin deal in the mission Blow Your Cover (Buyer's Market in The Lost and Damned). Johnny Klebitz later works with Elizabeta, by stealing a van full of cocaine from the Angels Of Death. To do this, she also employed Malc of the Uptown Riders to ambush the convoy at the tollbooth to Bohan. They were successful, and made away with the drugs. She employs Klebitz again to pick up Marta, a drug mule from Puerto Rico. She was being arrested by an airport official, but escaped when Klebitz kicks the custom's agent in his genitals. Later, after arguing with Little Jacob over some crooks who stole her coke, Elizabeta asks Niko Bellic to retrieve it in The Snow Storm. Afterward, the police begin coming down hard on Elizabeta for her involvement in the drug trade, which causes her to become increasingly edgy, restless, and paranoid. She employs Klebitz and the Uptown Riders one last time to sell coke to a couple in Bohan, but the deal goes wrong, with one of the couple shooting Klebitz' bike, forcing him to ride with Malc. The police saw this as a terrorist act, and sent many officers to chase down Klebitz and Malc. They all escape, and Klebitz takes a disabled police cruiser to suffice for a new vehicle. After this, she warns Johnny to stay away from her, as the heat is closing in. During Niko's last visit to Elizabeta, she explains to Niko that she can feel the cops on her, that her bodyguard Jorge turned states, and that everyone's a rat. In her disturbed state, she shoots and kills Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton when Manny tries to film her as a part of his documentary about getting rid of crime in Bohan and gets Niko to get rid of the bodies. After said mission. She similarly warns Niko to stay away from her, as the LCPD is rapidly closing in on her operation. Sometime afterward, according to the police database website, Elizabeta enters police custody. According to Weazel News, Liberty Tree reports, and radio news, she is sentenced to 300 years of imprisonment for 30 charges (10 years each) of cocaine distribution. Elizabeta Torres's vehicle is unique White-Red Voodoo , which can only be obtained during the mission Have a Heart. Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto IV *Luck of the Irish *Blow Your Cover (Boss) *The Snow Storm (Boss) *Have a Heart (Boss) The Lost and Damned *Buyer's Market *Heavy Toll *Marta Full of Grace *Shifting Weight Murders commited by Elizabeta *Manny Escuela- Killed after annoying her *Jay Hamilton- Killed for witnessing Manny's death LCPD Database Information Surname: Torres First Name: Elizabeta Age: 31 Place of Birth: South Bohan, Liberty City Affiliations: Linked to drug dealers in North Holland as well as the Lost MC, Irish-Americans in Dukes and West Indians in East Liberty City. Criminal Record: 1991 - Possession Controlled Substance: Crack Cocaine 1993 - Possession Controlled Substance: Crack Cocaine 1994 - Assault 1996 - Possession Controlled Substance: Heroin 2000 - Criminal Possession Weapon 2001 - Criminal Sexual Act: Minor Notes: *South Bohan based drug dealer. *Believed to be involved in the sale of large quantities of cocaine, marijuana, mdma, and ecstasy to street distributors. Trivia *Elizabeta appears in the third trailer and in the promotional artwork for the game. Although earlier renditions of the artwork depict her as much thinner than her final appearance, it is shown on advertisement posters made by Rockstar Games that she is between 5'11-6'2" tall and may weigh between 200-225 pounds. She has a slight island accent and she is either a lesbian or a bisexual, as Marta reveals they share a very heavy sexual relationship. *Despite the shared surname, there is no suggestion that Armando Torres is in any way related to Elizabeta Torres. It is unlikely that they are related, because Elizabeta is Puerto Rican, and it is implied that Armando is of Dominican decent. de:Elizabeta Torres es:Elizabeta Torres nl:Elizabeta Torres Torres, Elizabeta Torres, Elizabeta Torres, Elizabeta